Great General Zalts
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20907 |no = 1486 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 24, 29, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74 |normal_distribute = 15, 11, 8, 18, 15, 13, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zalts was always admired for his great amount of experience, fair judgment, and practical advice. However, he was also known for his overly blunt manner of speaking. He is said to have been awfully strict with the young man who eventually became the emperor, having in a sense taken the role of his master. Had he lived to see what followed the founding of the empire and began involving himself in government affairs as a meritorious retainer, the political system would have been laxer, leaving more room for free expression. It would have most likely altered the establishment of a volunteer army as well. |summon = Keeping my ideas to myself helps no one. Sure, the way I share them may not always be pleasant, but that's just how I do things. |fusion = Do you think I'm weak just because I'm old? I'm still too young to be losing to little brats like yourself |evolution = I guess someone still needs these old bones! And even if no one claims to, I'll say it for them! | hp_base = 7055 |atk_base = 2620 |def_base = 2079 |rec_base = 1918 | hp_lord = 8235 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 2669 |rec_lord = 2458 | hp_anima = 9352 |rec_anima = 2160 |atk_breaker = 3532 |def_breaker = 2371 |def_guardian = 2967 |rec_guardian = 2309 |def_oracle = 2520 |rec_oracle = 2905 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Resiliently Faithful Soul |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount & slightly reduces damage for 2 turns when HC collected has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 120% Spark boost after 30 BC & 20% reduction after 20 HC |bb = Arctic Opposition |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% BB Atk, 50% BC efficacy & 30% BC/HC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Imperial Forces: 1000 Strong |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 670% x HP / base max HP, 300% BB Atk, 30% BC/HC & fills 8% OD gauge |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Naraka: Nirarbuda |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 550% BB Atk, 60% Crit, 150% Spark vulnerability & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Veteran General's Roar |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 20906 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 20% max HP to 30% max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts 30% max HP to 50% max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +100% boost. 350%/400%/650% boost total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Further enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +150% boost. 400%/450%/700% boost total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Zalts2 }}